<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between You and Me by ShounenLomWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936786">Between You and Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShounenLomWriter/pseuds/ShounenLomWriter'>ShounenLomWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Globozone (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cunnilingus, First Time, Impregnation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues(?), Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans!Abdu, Transgender, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pregnancy mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShounenLomWriter/pseuds/ShounenLomWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Al and Abdu have been best friends for a very long time in Globozone, from making music together to questionable shenanigans. but what happens when abdu has kept something from Al that he had never had the guts to tell him in a very long time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Al/Abdu (Globozone)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first globozone fic!!<br/>For those new: globozone is a 10 short episode webseries made by the same people, Gangpol &amp; Mit. its on youtube for those that wanna give it a watch! its really good and the music is just ear candy *chef’s kiss* </p>
<p>PS this is my first time writing a trans character, sorry if theres some things i have missed,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the same old boring day at globozone, everyone is on their computers, tablets, and other electronic devices you can think of, there is really nothing special going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well, almost nothing going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the psychotic employee, Al, was violently getting rid of his old items he doesn’t need anymore, especially his ‘questionable’ items. “Do not want. Do not want. DEFINITELY Do not want.” One by one he started to put them all in a box as he went to his closet next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was grabbing some of his old clothes to put in the box, he grabbed his old coat in which a very old photo fell out of the coat pocket, he quickly looked down at the photo and kneels down to pick it up. “February 14, 1986…?” Al wasn’t sure at first why the back of the photo had a date on it, but when he turned the picture around, it was very clear to him what that picture would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything started to come back to him as he looked in the photo with a look of nostalgia and content, the photo was him when he was younger, with orange hair and a bandage on his cheek, he wasn’t wearing glasses during that time. and next to him was a girl...a beautifully cute african girl with puffy black hair and the most beautiful, childish smile he ever laid eyes on. The two were playing outside rolling on a grassy hill when one of their parents at the time took a picture of them during that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah...it's my childhood memories with her…she is the most beautiful girl I met when I was younger, Abia” the more he thought about her, he realized how could he forget about her? but then his smile faded with a heavy feeling in his chest, thinking about it, he hasn’t seen her since middle school in 7th grade, and hasn’t seen her since, and years prior when the apocalypse happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No...I don’t want to think that she is-“ suddenly he hears the door knock as he hesitantly gets up and quickly puts the photo in his pocket, worried about what he might think of the photo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s open!” Al yelled out as he hears the door knob twisted and the door opens, seeing a familiar friend coming into his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Al!” His best friend, abdu, came in to great his best friend as he looked around his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cleaning out your room i’m guessing?” Abdu asked as he went in some of the boxes as he took at his spiked bat and gave him a look of surprise to Al.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I need to buy a new bat since the nails are bent and dented.” At least Al gave an honest reply as he continued to put old stuff in the boxes. “Would ya like to help me out here abdu?” His best pal is a security guard of Globozone, but since he has nothing else to do he decided to join in to help Al with the clean up and organization of his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sure! Anything for my best pal!” He spoke with a soft smile on his face as he kneels down next to him as he grabs a spare box and asks Al what items that he needs to put in the box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the room clean up, abdu decided to head back into his workplace to make sure no accidents happened while he was gone, as the two waved each goodbye, leaving Al now left alone in his room again. he sat down on his bed, and reached into his pocket to take out the photo he has again, he felt like he was filled with melancholy in his own blank heart the more he stared at the picture of abia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you...no..what happened to you?...it’s like you just ...disappeared.” Al’s memories came back to haunt him as he grasped his head, like he really wants to know what happened to her, but he’ll never get an answer or clue to that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his vague memories, he first met her when she was being bullied by a bunch a bigger kids, they were pulling her hair and messing up her cute dress as she started crying, it got him really angry that he literally used his bat to hit one of the bullies pretty hard while the others are unconscious. he thought the girl would be afraid of him for what he did, but she didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was the first to thank him and tell him her name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Abia”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was such a wonderful name he has heard that it made his heart skipped a beat and made him make a funny giggle when he starts to have a liking to her, it was the most wonderful feeling al has felt in his years of growing up </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And here he is now, alone in his room, with only his cuckoo clocks to keep him company in the technological fauxtopia of Globozone he can never leave. He blankly stared up at the ceiling as he started to get lost in his thoughts of his own mind. “What am I gonna do now…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is morning, Abdu really doesn’t care about mornings since he wished he could sleep longer, but he has to continue his job as a security guard to make sure nothing terrible happens. As he was just about to go to his office he spotted Al, as usual, Al is getting upset for trying to get coffee out of the coffee machine. ‘Jesus...not again..’ abdu quickly ran over to Al as he was still kicking to the machine with almost his full force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Al! What are you doing to the coffee machine!?” Abdu put his hands on his head in an almost panic state as Al finally stopped kicking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to get some coffee, but the machine broke, what else do you think I’m doing?” Al answered back with a straight face and was about to go back into kicking it again. “NO!” Abdu quickly grabbed Al’s right arm to pull him away. “I am not letting you break that machine again, do not-“ before he could say anything else, Al, for some reason, quickly let go of his grasp and, full of rage, charged at the machine. “I WANT MY COFFEE!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Al wait! don’t-“ suddenly he hears a loud crashing sound as Al already hits the coffee machine full force until the machine starts to shake. With full force, the coffee suddenly came out like a firehose and hit both Al and Abdu with great force until they both got hit on a wall. The two are lucky that the coffee is actually cold, and not hot, but now they are soaking wet from the caffeinated drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit Al!  when i say don’t do it, I MEAN DON’T DO IT!” Abdu growls at Al as he tries to wringe his shirt that is now completely wet and see through. “Jeez, I’m sorry abdu i-“ before he could say anything else, he stared at abdu’s wet, see through chest, something looked off about it that made Al confused. “Um...Abdu..” Al poked his shoulder as he stopped and turned to look at him. “What? Please tell me it’s nothing bad..” he looked as if he was about to scold him as if he was a child, but decided to let him continue. When Al took a few breaths, he finally gave an answer to abdu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abdu, why are there scars on your chest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he watched abdu’s expression change from being irritated to an expression of horror and fear, as if he did something wrong. abdu quickly covered his chest in a panic state and then turned to look at him with a shocked expression on his face before looking around as some people were staring at him. his thoughts begin to race if Al found out about his secret, if he found out who he USED to be. “I-i gotta go Al! I need to clean myself! I’m sorry!!” he quickly gets up in a panicked movement and starts to run into his apartment complex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Abdu wait!” Before Al could stop him he was already gone. He sat with a sinking feeling in his chest, thinking if he did something wrong. Did he accidentally hurt his best friend's feelings? ‘No, That can’t be it. I need to talk to abdu tomorrow’ he thought to himself and then got up to go to his room to clean himself up, while also thinking about what could've gotten wrong. He then smelled his soaking wet shirt, it smelled like decaf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t like decaf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abdu was panicking as he washes his hair frantically in the shower to get rid of the excess caffeine. He never felt so panicked and afraid that his secret almost came out, something that he kept to himself for years. “Calm down, abdu, just calm down, m-maybe he didn’t see them..?” as he turns off the shower, he gets out as he grabs a towel to wash off his face and he looks into the bathroom mirror of his own body. it has been a while since he last looked at his own body really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abdu was, in fact, a girl in the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has always been a girl until high school, when she started to learn that she doesn’t feel belonged in her own body, of course she told his parents about it and they accepted her since it is his own decision. when sophomore year came around, her parents found a sex reassignment Surgeon for her, there was one problem thou. The surgeon lives far away, which means she has to go to another country to get her surgery, she had no choice really, it's the only way to become what she, no, what HE wants to be, even if it means not telling his highschool friends about this, and yet, he felt like he regrets that decision long ago for not telling his only friend, Al, about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abdu touched his surgery scars where his breast used to be, he remembered when they First removed them, it hurts like hell that he wasn’t allowed to touch them for a few weeks so they can heal, it made it difficult for him to sleep as well. but he shouldn’t overthink this too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He changed into his pajamas, gets into bed, and turns off the lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t sleep. his deep thoughts are keeping him awake, thoughts of Al and would he see in Abdu if he found out about his secret? When he thinks about it, does Al REALLY know about his secret? “Maybe...i can tell Al tomorrow about me, maybe he will accept me? and maybe...love me again after so long…” Abdu suddenly started to feel hot everywhere in his body, of course he always has night sweats or the air conditioning in globozone malfunctions, but this is different. his body felt like it was pulsating with pleasure and ecstasy as he started to breathe heavily in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...m-my body feels really hot when I think about him, t-this shouldn’t happen but...i want it to go a-away..” suddenly he moved his hands down inside his trousers and starts to rub down on his cunt roughly. his mind started to wonder as it gave him sexual fantasies of his best friend giving him a cunnilingus. “A-ahh...t-this felt wrong b-but...why can’t i stop..?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abdu kept moving his hands faster, he felt like he could melt in his own heat and sweat that is making him turned on as his imagination grew more intense, his cunt started to become dripping wet the more he rubs it. “Ahh! I-i can’t t-take it-AHH!” He jolted up slightly as he suddenly climaxed which made him shivered in pleasure until he lay back down on his bed while panting for a breath of air. He looked at his own hand where he played himself with and covered his face with his other hand. Suddenly, tears started to stream down on his face, as if he did something wrong and is filled with regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I going to do now…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
He asked himself as he covered his tear soaked face in a pillow, unsure if he will ever tell Al the truth.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>To Be Continued...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>